


Jet Pack Blues

by AshREvans



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>_____ hires a PI too look into what was going on with her husband. When she finds out, she calls the only person she believes she can trust, her husbands brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Pack Blues

**I got those jet pack blues**

**Just like Judy**

**The kind that make June feel like September**

**I'm the last one that you'll ever remember**

_____ was looking through the files that her PI had dropped off at her home hours before. There was an envelope filled with pictures while the files were her husband's credit card records and other papers of the sort. Reading the papers made everything seem like it was happening to someone else, like none of what was going on was even real.

Putting the papers down, her (s/t) hands hovered over the eggshell envelope, shaking. She sat there frozen for a long while before moving her hands away from the one thing that could make the whole situation a reality, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She dialed the number of the only person she knew that would help her through this

"Hello?" came the deep voice of one of her closest friends.

"Dirk…" she said, her voice soft and breaking..

 "_____... I'll be right there." Dirk said, not need any more prompting.

_____ hung up the phone and picked up the envelope and walked into the living room, throwing it down on the coffee table and then laying down on the couch. She was half happy that her husband wouldn’t be home for a while. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down before Dirk  showed up.

**And I'm trying to find my peace of mind**

**Behind these two white highway lines**

**When the city goes silent**

**The ringing in my ears gets violent.**

_____ was almost asleep when the door opened and Dirk walked in. When she heard the heavy booted footsteps frm outside her dream, she sat up with a start. Through her blurred vision she saw flattened blond hair and shades. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes.

"D?" She asked. "You're home early…"

"Not quite." The male said and _____ opened her eyes again.

Dirk stood before her, his hair matted to his forehead, wet, and several shades darker. His clothes were wet too and _____ tilted her head.

"You're all wet."

"You become Captain Obvious when you just wake up." Dirk said and ruffled _____'s hair. "So what happened?"

_____ froze and her eyes darted to the envelope. Dirk followed her line of sight and picked it up.

"The private investigator brought those over with files." She said in a soft voice. "I didn’t want to look at them alone."

"I get it." He said and sat up next to her, tearing the envelope up.

_____ looked at his hands as he did so. He carefully kept his hand over the top image. He looked at _____.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked. "There's no going back after this."

_____ nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Dirk nodded slowly and lifted his hand from the pictures. The first one was especially bad, just D sliding the card key into a motel room door. The others however got progressively worse. D was with his beautiful secretary Jade; flowing dark hair, piercing namesake green eyes, a figure to die for; laughing together. Pictures inside the motel room with the two sharing a passionate kiss, the kind of kisses D used to share with _____.The straw the broke the horses back, the crack that broke the damn, were pictures of D and Jade getting busy between the sheets.

_____ didn't realize how hard she was crying until Dirk wrapped his arms around her, burying her head in his chest and stroking her hair. They stayed like that for a long while until _____ calmed down enough for Dirk to stand up. He got a new envelope, slid the photos back into it and disappeared upstairs. When he came back down, there was a suitcase in his hand. He walked over to _____ and held out his hand to her. She looked at it, confused.

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming to live with me." He said simply.

**She’s in a long black coat tonight**

**Waiting for me in the downpour outside**

**She’s singing “Baby come home” in a melody of tears**

**While the rhythm of the rain keeps time**

D walked in the house around midnight that night into a darkened home. Assuming that _____ was asleep, he silently walked up to their shared room, opening the door and walking in.

"_____." He whispered softly, prodding to see if she was awake or asleep.

He turned around and barely saw that no one was lying in the bed. He walked over and felt around, not feeling the body of his wife lying under the covers. His eyes widened and he switched on the lamp on his nightstand seeing that no one was there and an envelope was on his pillow with his name on it. Only it wasn’t his wife's handwriting…

It was his brothers.

D reached into the envelope and pulled out its contents, photos. Flipping through them he started getting angrier and angrier. His brother followed him around taking pictures of him so he could break up his marriage?! That bastard always did love his wife, but what he really willing to ruin her happiness to get her?

He pulled out his cellphone and dialed his brother's number. He waited several rings before the other Strider answered the phone.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" he growled into the receiver.

"Where is she?" D asked, his voice hard.

"Oh. It's you." Dirk replied. "She's sleeping."

"Wake her up. I need to talk to her."

"Not a chance, bro." Dirk said. "She doesn’t want to talk to you."

"And whose fault is that?" D growled.

"Yours actually." Dirk said.

"Oh, like I'm supposed to believe that _____ just happened to have pictures of me and Jade without your help?"

"Actually, yes." Dirk replied blandly. "She suspected you cheating; all those late nights and weekends out, you see; and hired a PI to find out what happened. I had nothing to do with it. Whatever happens next is on your head, brother." The line went dead.

D growled and dialed _____'s phone number. He didn't expect an answer by the time the voicemail answered.

**And I remember ”Baby, come home”**

**I remember ”Baby, come home”**

**I remember “Baby, come home”**

**I remember "Baby, come home"**

_____ woke up the next morning when Dirk walked into her room with a tray of all her favorite breakfast foods. She made a face when he sat down on the bed. He slid the food into her lap.

"Morning sunshine." He said.

"Morning." She said softly.

"How did you sleep?"

"Not well." She said and looked at her phone, seeing it blinking with a voicemail. She picked it up and Dirk put his hand over her.

"I wouldn't recommend that."

_____ looked at him. "What if it's important?"

He was about to say something more before D's voice echoed in the silent room.

"Baby, come home." It said. "I love you. Those pictures aren’t what they look like, I swear. They were obviously doctored by Dirk. He's been in love with for just as long as I have and would do anything to have you. Trust me. It's not what it looks like. Please just come home and I'll tell you the truth. I love you so much." 

The voicemail ended and _____ stared at the phone unseeingly. Dirk reached out and plucked the phone from her hand. She didn't speak for the longest time.

"Is what he said true?" She asked finally.

"What part?"

"The photos. You loving me."

"You're my best friend. Of course I love you." Dirk said as if it explained everything.

"And the photos? Did you get someone to doctor them?"

"No. I would never do anything to hurt you." He said, taking off his anime shades and trying to catch her eyes. "He's just trying to get into your head. He doesn’t love you. He just doesn’t want to come home to an empty house."

**Did you ever love her? Do you know?**

**Or did you never want to be alone?**

**And she was singing “Baby, come home”**

**I remember "Baby, come home"**

D walked up to the porch to his brother's house and banged on the door with the side of his fist. He didn't stop until the door opened to reveal his brother, shades and hat on, arms crossed.

"What do you want?"

"Let me talk to her."

"Not a chance." Dirk said. "Go back to your secretary."

Dirk tried to close the door but D stuck his on it to stop it. He forced the door open and stepped inside.

"I'm not leaving until I speak to her."

"I'm stronger then you, little brother." Dirk glared. "I'll make you leave."

"Stop."

The boys both turned to see _____ standing at the end of the hall, her arms crossed at the end of the hall and one of Dirks oversized hat decaled T-Shirts on covering her frail frame. She hasn’t been eating, D noticed. The he registered that she was wearing Dirk's clothes. His nostrils flared in anger.

Turning to his brother, he threw a punch at his face, catching the older Strider off guard. Dirk rubbed his jaw and fixed his glasses.

"What the fuck?"

"You slept with her?!" D shouted and geared to throw another punch.

"You have no right to even care if I did or not." Dirk said and flashstepped out of the way, watching his brother in a headlock.

D roared and flipped his brother off of him and onto the ground. _____ screamed at them to stop fighting, that she didn’t sleep with Dirk, but the boys didn’t listen. They didn’t stop until they heard a gunshot echo on the foyer.

"Good god, stop! You're scaring the poor woman."

Dirk looked to see the ebony hair and emerald eyes of his other best friend, Jake English.

**I’ve got those jet pack blues**

**Fight off the light tonight and just stay with me**

**Honey, don’t you leave**

"All right. So are we ready to talk about this like civilized people?" Jake said.

Three males and _____ were sitting at the table, Jake and Dirk on either side of _____ and D sitting across from her. _____ refused to lift her eyes from the table, Dirk was looking away with his arms, and D's shaded gaze was fixed on his wife. _____ nodded in response to Jake's question.

Dirk scoffed and stood up. "I'm not stay for this." He said and grabbed his hat and keys.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jake asked.

"Grocery shopping, English. There's things I need to get. Problem?" Dirk said but didn’t wait for an answer before he left the house.

Jake sighed and looked at D. "Are you ready to talk?"

"That's all I wanted from the beginning."

"Then talk." Jake said and looked to ______. "Are you ready to listen to him tory to explain himself?"

_____ nodded glad to see that it seemed like Jake was on her side. Dirk must have explained everything to him before Jake turned to D.

"Go on."

D took a deep breath. "I have a question first." He started. "Did you sleep with Dirk?"

______ shook her head. "No. I'm not you. I would never cheat."

D flinched. "Babe, its not what it looks like. Those pictures are fake, I swear. Dirk he--"

Dirk would never do that." _____ interrupted in a soft voice.

"Sweetheart, I swear. I love you. I didn't cheat. Those were from years ago, before we even met." D tried to change his story.

"I can't believe that."

D sighed and tried again. "Listen, hun. Remember out first date?" He asked. "In that moment I realized that I love you and would make you mine forever. I am not going to lose you."

**Don’t you remember how we used to split a drink?**

**It never mattered what it was**

**I think our heads were just that close**

**The sweetness never lasts, you know**

_______ paced her room in her parents house, seven years prior to the drama in the present day. D had finally come to his senses and realized that _____ was the one for him and asked her on a date. He had asked her to the movies and dinner and she tried to hide her eagerness when she accepted._

_She had been in love with D since about the day his brother Dirk had introduced the two almost three years ago. In her eyes, he was absolutely perfect, couldn’t do anything wrong even if he tried. She knew that he was a player but she thought that she would be the one to break him out of that._

_She thought that she was._

_The doorbell rang, breaking her out of her thoughts and she practically ran down the stairs to open the door before her parents could. Seeing D was there, she smiled and grabbed her coat._

_"Ready to go?"  He asked and held out his hand._

______ smiled and nodded, taking his hand. D, not one to give a full smile under any circumstances, quirked the corner of his lip up and led her to the car._

_*     *     *_

_As first dates went, _____ had to say that was a success. He was a perfect gentleman throughout the movie and dinner. He didn’t even make fun of her hearty appetite, mostly because he already know how much she could eat. She smiled to herself as he drove her home._

_When they stopped at her house, he opened the car door for her and led her to the door._

_"I had a good time tonight." _____ said and smiled at him. "Thank you, Striderp."_

_D chuckled and gave her hand a squeeze. "I think you should save those stupid names for my brother."_

_"Oh yeah? Then what should I call you then?" She asked with a coy smile._

_D grinned and leaned in. "How about… your boyfriend, hun, babe, hottie. Anything along those lines is fine by me."_

______ smiled and her heart beat out of her chest when his lips made contact with hers._

**She’s in a long black coat tonight**

**Waiting for me in the downpour outside**

**She’s singing “Baby, come home” in a melody of tears**

**While the rhythm of the rain keeps time**

"Come on. Remember how happy we were?" D said. "Come home. I love you, _Jade_."

_____ finally looked up at him in a jerking motion, her heart and trust in D shattered by those four simple words. "Get out." She growled.

D blinked. "What did I say?" He said and looked to Jake for a hint.

The British boy simply shook his head and something was slammed in front of D. The younger Strider jumped and looked to see Dirk's gloved hand on the table with a sheet of paper under his hand. D saw that the words on the top of the page read "Marriage Annulment." He glared up at Dirk.

"What the hell is this?" He asked.

Dirk simply thrust out a pen. "Sign."

"I refuse."

"Trust me here, bro. You're getting off easy by signing this." He said. "Cheating husbands don't get much when they go to court."

D said nothing and simply glared.

"And for the record. Her name isn’t Jade Harley." He said. "It's _____ Strider."

D blinked and looked to his wife seeing silent tears spill over her eyelids as Jake had an arm around her, doing his best to comfort her. Knowing he was defeated, D took the pen and angrily signed the paper. He pushed it away and stood up abruptly.

"Whatever. I never loved you anyway." He hissed and stored out of the house.

_____'s tears started to fall faster and Dirk walked over to her, pulled up a chair and sat down, giving Jake a look that said leave. Understanding ti, the other man left and Dirk wrapped his arms around _____'s waist, lifting her up silently and moving her into his lap. She threw her arms around his neck and burrowed her face in his chest, staining his shirt with her tears.

**And I remember "Baby, come home”**

**I remember "Baby, come home”**

**I remember “Baby, come home”**

**I remember "Baby, come home”**

A week passed since the papers were signed and _____ continued living with Dirk. However, she was slowly running out of clothes that he had packed for her. He seemed to notice this and that morning at breakfast, Dirk made an announcement.

"I'm going to get the rest of your stuff today." He said. "Roxy and Rose will come over and keep you company while I'm gone."

"I don't need a babysitter." _____ said.

"Yes you do. Besides, It's more that Roxy wanted to hang out and Rose is her babysitter." He explained.

_____ sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Don't forget my books, computer, clothes, makeup…"

"Yes, yes. I know. I won't forget anything. I promise." Dirk said and held out his hand.

She looked at it. "What are you doing?"

"Give me his rings." He said.

_____ frowned but gave little resistance. She lifted her hands from her belly and pulled her wedding band and engagement rings from her fingers, plopping them into his hand.

"Just don't… make sure he doesn't find out about… you know."

Dirk nodded. "I swear. I won't breathe a word to him."

_____ smiled softly at him. "Thank you."

Dirk nodded and smoothed out her hair softly, but before he could say or do anything more, the doorbell rang. He let out a sign and dropped his hand.

"That's them." He said and walked to the door.

The second the door was cracked open, the blonde hair and pink eyed Roxy Lalonde burst through, bee-lining to _____, shouting her name. Rose stepped in behind her and she and Dirk just watched as Roxy tackle hugged her sister from another mister.

"Rox, be careful." Rose said and walked up to the hugging girls.

Dirk smiled softly before stepped out.

Roxy looked up at her sister and pouted. "Aw, how come?"

Rose smiled and winked at _____ knowingly. "Don't want anyone getting hurt."

**Did you ever love her? Do you know?**

**Or did you never want to be alone?**

**And she was singing “Baby, come home”**

**I remember "Baby, come home"**

Dirk walked into D's house, not even bothering to know or announce his presence. He had a job to do and if he didn't run into D and his new girlfriend, the better.

Barely a week had passed and D already had Jade move in. He really was an insufferably prick. Rolling his eyes at his brother's pigheadedness, he made his way to the basement, grabbing some cardboard boxes and carrying them upstairs to what used to be _____'s study.

Placing the boxes in the center of the room, he bustled around the room, packing up her laptop and her books before closing up one box and then heading up to the once shared bedroom. The door was closed, but Dirk didn't care. He threw the door open, practically kicking it down in his anger only to regret it less than a millisecond later.

In the room there was D with a woman between the sheet, only it wasn’t the woman whom he cheated on _____ with. This was a different one with teal colored eyes and red hair with the tips died blue. Dirk gave his brother a disgusted look when he was noticed. D jumped and looked at him, rolling off his bare naked partner.

"What the hell are yo doing here?" D hissed as he covered himself and the girl he was with.

"Came to get your wife's things." Dirk said calmly and went to the dresser, opening up _____'s side and throwing the clothes in the box. "Where's Jade?"

"Wife? Jade?" The woman asked, glaring at D. "What's he talking about?"

D didn't take his eyes off his brother. "Ex-wife." He said.

"Who's Jade?" the woman asked and crossed her arms.

"Tula, can you go downstairs, I'll explain everything after this intruder leaves." He said in a low voice.

Tula rolled her eyes and picked up her clothes before she left the room, getting dressed as she did. D spoke again.

"Jade's at work." He said.

Dirk scoffed. "I can't believe you." He said. "_____ just left you a week ago for cheating and now you're cheating on Jade?"

"What I do with my love life is my business."

"You really are a prick. Are you that scared of being alone?" Dirk said.

"It’s better than you, who's too afraid of people and interpersonal relationships that you didn’t make a move on _____ before I did." D countered as Dirk left the room.

Dirk rolled his eyes at his brother and closed up the box, leaving the room. Downstairs he saw Tula sitting on the couch waiting for D. Dirk looked at her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Latula Pyrope."

"Well, Latula Pyrope, A word of advice. D is a cheating bastard. Get out before you get hurt." He said before he grabbed the other box and left the house.

**She’s in a long black coat tonight**

**Waiting for me in the downpour outside**

**She’s singing “Baby come home” in a melody of tears**

**While the rhythm of the rain keeps time**

Two days had passed since Dirk brought _____'s stuff back from D's house and she had fallen asleep on his couch while watching a movie. Dirk smiled a bit when he saw her, almost sorry for having to wake her up. Almost.

Shaking her shoulder softly, he called her name. "Wake up."

No response. He shook harder.

"Hey, _____." He said. "Wake up."

She started to stir. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before looking up at him.

"Dirk?" She asked. "What is it?"

"Get up, there's something I want to show you."

She yawned before nodding and stood up. Dirk took her hand and then led her upstairs to her bedroom.

"What do you want to show me in here?" She asked.

He grinned. "Close your eyes."

She did as she was told and Dirk opened the door, leading her in. When they were in the middle of the room, he stopped and stood in front of her.

"All right. Open them."

_____ did and was awestruck when she saw that her bed was gone, replaced with a computer desk. The walls were covered with ceiling to floor bookshelves, only one of them barely filled with her books from her old home. On the wall with her desk, some of her old posters were hung up. She looked back to Dirk.

"Dirk… what's all this for?"

He shrugged. "I figured you could use something nice." He said.

_____ smiled softly at him. "You didn’t have to do any of this for me."

He shook his head. "But actually, I did."

He raised an eyebrow at him. Instead of answering with words, He took off his shades and got down on one knee, pulling a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Look, I know you just left D and I know you must think I'm doing this out of pity , but I'm really not." He opened the box to reveal an orange diamond engagement ring. "I love you. I always have and always will. So please, marry me."

_____ felt tears threaten to spill over her eyelids instead of replying with words, she nodded.

**And I remember ”Baby, come home”**

**I remember ”Baby, come home”**

**I remember “Baby, come home”**

**I remember ”Baby, come home”**

Almost a year had passed since D's wife left him. Jade realized that D was irredeemable scum and left him too, but only after she caught him cheating on her tooo. Around that time, all of his previous hookups caught on and he was branded a cheater and no one would date him. So he went to the only solace he still had in life.

Booze.

That night he got so drunk that he picked up his phone and called _____. Surprisingly, she answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"_____? S'that you?"

"D?" She asked. "What are you doing?"

"Babe. I need you. Come home." He slurred before downing another shot at the bar.

He could hear a sigh on the other end of the line. "Where are you?" She asked. "I'll take you home."

D relayed the name of the bar.

"Alright. I'll be there in a few. Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

The line went dead. By the time _____ got there, D was nearly on the floor. She helped him to her car and then the next thing he remembered, _____ was helping her into his room. She laid him back down on his bed and then turned to leave. Before she could get too far, however, D caught her arm. She looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Come home." He said. "I miss you."

She pulled her arm from his hold. "Even if I wanted to, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I got remarried." She said and headed to the door.

D sat up. "What? To who?"

_____ looked back at D, standing in the doorway. "Dirk."

**Did you ever love her? Do you know?**

**Or did you never want to be alone?**

**And she was singing “Baby, come home”**

_____ and Dirk were sitting at a bench in their local park, watching their six year old son as he played with the other kids. _____ was leaning against her husband and smiled softly as her son was laughing. Dirt and wood chips were clinging to his pale blonde hair and his white T-Shirt with a little pink heart in the middle.

"Hey." _____ looked up at Dirk.

"What?"

Dirk smiled and pressed a kissed to her lips. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

"MOMMY!!" Cried their son as he ran to his parents.

Tears were streaming down his face when he stood in front of them, something held out in his hands.

"What is it, sweetheart?" _____ asked.

Her son held out his triangular shared, identical to Dirk, looking up at his parents with piercing red eyes as he cried.

"They broke…" he whined.

Dirk chuckled and put his shades on their son's face. "Here, borrow mine, lil' man."

**"Baby, come home"**


End file.
